nmsmoddingfandomcom-20200214-history
GCCAMERAGLOBALS.GLOBAL
In this file you will find all sort of settings relative to the game cameras. This includes player cameras, photo mode, behicle camera, and camera shake properties. Template: GcCameraGlobals * TogglePerspectiveBlendTime - * ThirdPersonAfterIntroCamBlendTime - * ThirdPersonSkipIntroCamBlendTime - * ShipThirdPersonBlendTime - * ShipThirdPersonBlendOffset - * ShipFirstPersonBlendTime - * ShipFirstPersonBlendOffset - * FlybyMinRange - * FlybyRange - * FlybyMinRelativeSpeed - * FlybyRelativeSpeedRange - * FlybyInVehicleDamber - * BinocularFlashTime - * BinocularFlashStrength - * MinFirstPersonCameraPitch - * MaxFirstPersonCameraPitch - * CharacterUnarmedCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for idling/walking player in outdoors; * CharacterRunCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is running; * CharacterCombatCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is using weapons; * CharacterIndoorCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for idling/walking player in indoors; * CharacterAirborneCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player uses the jetpack; * CharacterFallingCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is falling. This also includes when the player deactivates the jetpack in mid-air. * CharacterSteepSlopeCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - ; * CharacterUnderwaterCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is underwater; * ThirdPersonCameraChangeBlendTime - * BuggyFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is in a buggy; * BikeFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is on a bike; * TruckFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is in a truck; * SpaceshipFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is in a spaceship; * DropshipFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is in a dropship; * ShuttleFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is in a shuttle; * RoyalShipFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is in a royal ship; * ScienceShipFollowCam - GcCameraSettings.xml - camera settings for when the player is in a science ship; * FrontendModelCameraSpringTime - * ModelViewFlashTime - * ModelViewOffset - * ModelViewFocusOffset - * InteractionOffset - * InteractionShipFocusOffset - * DistanceForFleetInteraction - * DistanceForFrigateInteraction - * DistanceForFrigatePurchaseInteraction - * OffsetForFleetInteraction - * OffsetForFrigateInteraction - * FleetUIOrbitRate - * FleetUIVerticalMotionDuration - * FleetUIVerticalMotionAmplitude - * PitchForFrigateInteraction - * RotationForFrigateInteraction - * InteractionModeBlendTime - * InteractionModeFocusCamBlend - * InteractionModeFOV - * MinInteractionFocusAngle - * ModelViewInterpTime - * ThirdPersonBlendInTime - * ThirdPersonBlendOutTime - * ThirdPersonCollisionPushOffsetReducerStart - * ThirdPersonOffsetSpringTime - * MaxBob - * PhotoModeMoveSpeed - speed of the camera when photo mode is active; * PhotoModeTurnSpeed - turning speed of the camera when photo mode is active; * PhotoModeMaxDistance - boundary distance of the photo camera relative to the player on planet; * PhotoModeMaxDistanceSpace - boundary distance of the photo camera relative to the player in space; * PhotoModeMaxDistanceClampForce - * PhotoModeMaxDistanceClampBuffer - * PhotoModeCollisionRadius - * PhotoModeRollSpeed - * PhotoModeFlashDuration - * PhotoModeFlashIntensity - * PhotoModeShipOffset - * RunningFoVAdjust - * MeleeBostedFoV - * MeleeFoV - * AerialViewDownDistance - * AerialViewPause - * AerialViewStartTime - * AerialViewBackTime - * AerialViewBlendTime - * AerialViewCurve - * BeaconTransition - GcCameraAerialViewData.xml - * SignalTransition - GcCameraAerialViewData.xml - * WaypointTransition - GcCameraAerialViewData.xml - * RadioTowerTransition - GcCameraAerialViewData.xml - * ScreenshotHorizonHeight - * ScreenshotHorizonFaceFactor - * ScreenshotBendDownAmount - * ScreenshotRightDistance - * ScreenshotBackDistance - * ScreenshotInTime - * ScreenshotOutTime - * ShipCamSpringStrengthMin - * ShipCamSpringStrengthMax '''- * '''ShipCamTurn - * ShipCamPitch - * ShipCamPitchMod - * ShipCamLookInterp - * ShipCamMinReturnTime - * ShipCamReturnTime - * ShipCamMotionTurn - * ShipCamMotionPitch - * ShipCamMotionPitchMod - * ShipCamMotionMaxLagTurnAngle - * ShipCamMotionMaxLagPitchAngle - * ShipCamMotionInterp - * ShipCamRollAmountMin - * ShipCamRollAmountMax - * ShipCamRollSpeedScaler - * ShipCamAimFOV - * MouseSensitivity - * ModelViewRotateSpeed - * ModelViewMouseRotateSpeed - * ModelViewMouseRotateSnapStrength - * ModelViewMouseMoveSpeed - * ModelViewDistSpeed - * ModelViewMinDist - * ModelViewMaxDist - * ModelViewDefaultPitch - * ModelViewDefaultYaw - * DebugMoveCam - * DebugMoveCamSpeed - * DebugMoveCamHeight - * DebugAICam - * DebugAICamUp - * DebugAICamAt - * PainShakeTime - * ShipShakeDamper - * IndoorCamShakeDamper - * FirstPersonSlerpAway - * FirstPersonSlerpTowards - * CameraShakeTable - GcCameraShakeData.xml - Includes all the different camera shake effects; * BobAmount - * BobFactor - * BobFocus - * BobRollFactor - * BobRollAmount - * BobRollOffset - * BobFwdAmount - * CamSeed1 - * CamSeed2 - * CamWander1Phase - * CamWander2Phase - * CamWander1Amplitude - * CamWander1Amplitude - * DebugSpaceStationTeleportOffset - * DebugCameraSlowFactor - * DebugCameraFastFactor - * DebugCameraSpaceFastFactor - * OffsetCamFOV - * OffsetCamOffset - * OffsetCamRotation - * ObjectFocusTime - * CharCamFocusHeight - * CharCamMaxDistance - * CharCamMinDistance - * CharCamHeight - * CharCamOffsetTime - * CharCamAutoDirStartTime - * CharCamLookOffset - * CharCamLookOffsetFactor - * CharCamDeflectSpeed - * CharCamMinSpeed - * CharCamRightStickX - * CharCamRightStickY - * FirstPersonCamHeight - * FirstPersonFoV - * ThirdPersonFoV - * FirstPersonZoom1FoV - * FirstPersonZoom2FoV - * ShipFoVMin - * ShipFoVMin2 - * ShipFoVMax - * ShipWarpFoV - * ShipFoVMin3rdPerson - * ShipFoVMax3rdPerson - * ShipFoVBoost - * ShipFoVMiniJump - * ShipFoVSpring - * ShipMiniJumpFoVSpring - * FoVSpring - * FoVAdjust - * FollowDrawCamProbes - * AmbientCameraAnimations - * AmbientDroneAnimations - * CameraAmbientAnimationsData - * CameraAmbientAutoSwitchMinTime - * CameraAmbientAutoSwitchMaxTime - * CameraNPCShipInteraction - TkModelRendererData.xml - * CameraNPCShopInteraction - TkModelRendererData.xml - * SavedCameraPositions - * WarpSettings - GcCameraWarpSettings.xml -